Profound Moments and Other Revelations
by paramOre94
Summary: Upon arrival to Seattle, searching for a fresh start, 22 year old Bella bumps into former bestie, Alice. After meeting her family and falling for a particular bronze-haired hottie, Bella may finally see that the past shouldn't always be forgotten. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. **

**First FanFic, so please be kind in your thoughts =D **

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

chapter**ONE**

I told myself not to worry. Yeah, Seattle was bigger, noisier, and scarier than tiny Forks, but I'd lived here before and coped just fine. It was going to be a big change, of course, but I'm a strong, independent woman, and it's about time I proved that.

As Eleanor Roosevelt once said, "Do one thing everyday that scares you". When Angela, my dear sweet therapist – whom without I would not be standing here today – quoted that saying to me, I stared at her like she was nuts. Why would anyone want to do something that scared them? I quickly learned it was all about the risks and experiences of life. I owed _my life_ to Angela. She saved me when everyone else had given up trying.

But that was all in the past. Moving to Seattle is all about the future. I'd left here years ago when I was about 7 years old. Now I'm 22. Yep, it's been a long time, and I don't remember much of my time in Seattle as a 7 year old. As I looked around nothing looked familiar, no past memories were jogged. But that's okay. I came here for a new start. I came here to search for something. What is it that I'm searching for, you ask? I'll let you know when _I_ figure it out.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA!" I turned, bewildered, my slow reactions catching sight of only a flash of black hair, when my body was engulfed into a crippling hug.

"_Alice?_ Fuck, what are you doing here?!" I stared wide-eyed at my former best friend. I say former, because we hadn't spoken or seen each other in over 6 years.

Alice had been living in Forks with her mother when I moved there with Charlie, my dad. We had instantly recognized each other as kindred spirits and began an inseparable friendship.

We did everything together. Hung out together, binged out together, gossiped together, celebrated birthday's together; everything together. She was every bit like the sister I had craved for as a child.

But a little after I had turned 15, Alice broke the one promise we'd made to each other that we swore we'd never even _think_ about breaking. _Best friends forever and always_.

She had been distant for weeks before she told me that she was leaving. When she first mentioned going to see her dad, I thought it was just going to be for a couple of weeks. It wasn't ideal, and I hated when she left for summer breaks with her brother and dad who lived in New York, but I always knew she'd be coming back.

I'd shrugged it off with a simple, "It's going to suck here without you", thinking that in just a few weeks we'd be going shopping, swapping clothes, trying to find the perfect ensembles for Brian Gilman's 18th birthday bash. It was going to be _the_ party of the year, and Alice and I were ecstatic that we'd been invited.

A week before the party I'd gone to Alice's house, Gobsmacker Gumballs in hand, expecting to fill out _So Hot_, _So Not_, and _Debatable_ piles with the whole of her wardrobe contents. Instead I'd been welcomed with _a lot_ of boxes, most packed, some half-packed. I'd stared open mouthed at the scene before me. _What was going on?!_

Mary Brandon, Alice's mother had been sitting cross legged on the wooden floors, wrapping a glass ornament in newspaper…

"_Bella, how are you, honey?" she smiled warmly at me. "Alice is still packing her room. With all the clothes she owns, it's going to be a long time before she finishes," she continued, rolling her eyes affectionately, oblivious to my confused silence. "I may have received this amazing opportunity for a job in Paris, but this packing is murderous! Honestly, the position of Head of Department may not be enough to weigh out this torture!" she exclaimed, sighing dramatically._

"_Head…department…Paris?" I stuttered, having absolutely no idea what this woman was on about._

_Mary (she refused to be called Mrs. Brandon) gazed at me quizzically, moving a black ringlet of hair out of her grey eyes. Mary was, undoubtedly and just like her daughter, absolutely gorgeous. You would never have believed that she had a teenage daughter and son._

"_Alice didn't tell you? Ralph Lauren, the fashion company I work for, offered me a Head of Department position in Paris. It's absolutely dreamy, isn't it? I can just imagine myself finding the perfect man in the City of Love." She sighed dreamily, but turned her attention back to me quickly. "That's why Alice is moving to New York to stay with Carlisle and Edward. She was extremely happy for me, of course, but she said she wouldn't be able to cope with moving so far away. Carlisle and Edward are actually here, helping us pack and helping me get all my junk shipped off to Paris. They're so excited to have Alice go home with them. It hasn't been easy on them. Alice and Edward, I mean. They were immensely close as toddlers. Alice was devastated when Carlisle left for New York. But she was far more devastated when Edward wanted to stay with Carlisle after falling in love with New York when he spent summer vacation up there. I missed him too." She smiled sadly, knowing she'd have to say goodbye to them both soon._

_At that moment, an astonishingly handsome man wandered into the room from the back door, his keys jangling noisily from the waistband of his jeans. He was obviously matured of age, only a very slight dust of grey in his otherwise blonde hair. It could only be Alice's father, Carlisle._

"_Okay, so all the garden tools and glass pots you have out there are packed and loaded into the truck," he looked around seeing the packed boxes, only one or two not sealed. "So you're just about done here I see. How's Alice's packing? Does she need help?" he looked toward the staircase that lead upstairs, when he noticed me for the first time. He smiled warmly. "Ah, how rude of me. Carlisle Cullen." He extended his right hand, grasping mine briefly. "You must be Isabella. Alice never stops talking about you. I think she'll be missing you more than she'll ever miss Forks," he grinned._

"_Please call me Bella." I said softly, finally realizing that Alice was leaving me. For good this time. Never coming back…_

I ended up going to the party alone, after barely saying goodbye to Alice. I was too upset to talk to her about it, so all I did was send her off with an awkward hug and a soft "goodbye". After she walked out that door with Mary and Carlisle (Edward was joining them later), I remember staring at that door and whispering "I'll miss you…" before succumbing to the tears that refused to be held in any longer.

The party was a blast - as promised - according to everyone else who hadn't been sitting in a corner wondering what they were doing there, and how their 'so-called' best friend could do this to them.

I got drunk for the first time that night. And even now, I still couldn't remember most of the night. The most important memories lay locked in the back of my mind, somewhere I couldn't access them.

Which is why I woke up the next morning, in Brian Gilman's guest bedroom, my underwear on the floor, wondering where my virginity was.

________________________________________________________________________

**I know it's short, but never fear! More is to come! =D**

**Anyhooz, questions, comments, criticisms?**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, all!**

**Again, another short one, but I swear next time it'll be longer.**

**I haven't had the time to do any longer ones.**

**But that'll change, I promise.**

**Anyhow, here you are.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'd love love love reviews to know how I'm going with this.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

chapter**TWO**

I sat in silence in the cab, my head turned habitually towards the window, though not seeing anything, blinded by my tears.

"Excuse me, love, but we've arrived," my graying cab driver prompted kindly. I jumped slightly at his voice, so lost in my thoughts. I gingerly took a couple of bills from my purse and handed them to him. As I stepped out of the cab he offered me a tissue which just brought on a new wave of tears, my heart so touched by his kindness.

"Th-Thank you s-so much," I sobbed, before running into the vestibule of the apartment block we'd arrived at.

I seated myself on one of the couches, drying my eyes and trying to catch my breath, hoping to create some sort of semblance to a human being. After finally relaxing, my breathing back to normal, I approached the front desk where a kind-faced ageing woman was seated. Her name tag read Jeanette. Ah, this was the woman I was to see.

"Can I help you?" Jeanette asked warmly, looking up at me expectantly. I cleared my throat, feeling dry and thirsty after my recent release of tears.

"Uh, yes. I'm Isabella Swan. Angela Weber is renting out her apartment to me. She told me she'd already called you. Jeanette, right?" I said gingerly, not wanting to make enemies on the first day by not pronouncing her name right.

"Right! Bella! Yes, Angela told me you'd be arriving soon. Sorry, dear, I've just been so scattered today. Here's the key," she handed me a silver key. "You're on the 4th floor, Apartment 4B, right down the end. It's a gorgeous apartment, you'll absolutely love it!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. God, I loved this woman. And I loved Angela for the apartment.

You're probably wondering why an apartment building has a front desk. Don't worry, I did too. But, Angela had informed me, as the building was a private one, certain rooms had been set aside for tourists who wanted to explore the city and needed last-minute accommodations. Apparently it was very good business.

I walked slowly up to the elevators and pushed on the up arrow. The elevator light flashed just seconds after I pushed it, as the doors began to open.

I blushed, embarrassed, having walked in on two, otherwise engaged people. The woman was blonde, and pushed up against the wall, scowling at me, peeved at the intrusion. She was wearing white short shorts, paired with a blood red camisole. Her black stilettos looked like death traps to me.

But the man. _God_. He was _breathtaking_. I gasped at the sudden arrival of a sheepish, crooked smile.

"O-Oh God. I'm s-so sorry!" I stammered, trying to absorb the magnificence of the male specimen before me.

He had pale skin, something that really brought out the emerald of his eyes. His goddamn eyelashes were longer than mine! He had the lean, muscular body of an athlete, his black t-shirt hugging his torso perfectly. His jeans looked like they had been created especially for him, hugging his frame so magnificently, making me wonder what was underneath. But the most outstandingly amazing aspect of this male? Not the eyes or the smile (though those came in a close second), but the colour of his hair. So casually disarrayed, the rich bronzes and golds reflected the light in the most wonderful ways. My knees almost failed me when that luscious mouth of his opened and the most beautiful, melodic, velvet, voice escaped those lips. _Oh God, those lips_.

"No, the fault is all ours." The Greek god before me said. He ran his fingers through his gorgeous hair, sheepishly. That one slight action on his part had me burning hot, fire threatening to erupt, as I wished that it was my hand in his hair. I desperately wanted to touch it. And, God, _so_ much more. "Obviously this is a public elevator, and we were behaving like children. I apologize." He grinned, dazzling me, my vision going haywire.

"_Eddie_." The blonde whined, immensely annoyed by my presence. "Let's _go_." She tugged on his arm.

_Eddie _winced slightly at the mention of his name. God, what a shame. Everything was so perfect about him._ Everything_. And then he got stuck with a name like Eddie. Unbelievable. Parents ruin everything.

He stepped out of the elevator, his eyes still on me, the blonde sauntering behind.

"I'm Edward," he began. I almost yelled in relief. _Edward_. The perfect name for the perfect man. "Are you going to be living here?" he looked at me questioningly, his emerald eyes sparkling like true gemstones, at my bags. The blonde sighed in contempt, glaring at me.

"Uh…" I began, eyeing the blonde uncertainly. Edward noticed the direction of my gaze.

"Oh! Jess! I almost forgot you were there!" he laughed, oblivious to the daggers she was sending at me. "Sorry, this is Jessica. She lives here too. 3rd Floor." He smiled beautifully.

"Didn't catch _your_ name, though," Jessica cut in, snootily, eyes still narrowed at my two toned blue and white tulip wrap-around tank dress. It was fairly short and I was showing a fair bit of leg.

"Uh, it's Bella. Bella Swan. I'm on the 4th Floor," I answered uncomfortably.

"Bella." Edward repeated, softly. Coming from his mouth, Bella sounded like the most impossibly beautiful name to ever be known. I had never particularly appreciated my name, but after hearing it from those lips, I instantly loved it.

"Beautiful," Edward continued. I almost fainted there and then. Had he just called me beautiful? Or at least my name? God save me! I was only slightly dismayed, though, when he finished his sentence. "In Italian, right? Bella means beautiful?" he gazed at me quizzically, waiting for me to respond.

Before I could, though, Jessica interrupted. "Who _cares_, Eddie. Now, let's _go_, I'm starving!" She wrapped her arms around his waist possessively, smirking at me.

Edward looked at her, as if only just seeing her, then relented. "You're right. Let's go." He said to her. Jessica smiled quite prettily, for a bitch. I mentally smacked myself. I don't normally have such strong emotions as anger towards someone I just met.

To me, he said, "It was lovely meeting you, Bella. Hopefully we'll see more of one another." He smiled, dazzling me again before walking toward the glass doors that led outside.

I watched him walking, his back to me, giving me the perfect view of his behind. God, did his jeans fit _perfectly_, or what?

Jessica squealed as he purse dropped to the floor. Edward, the gentleman he seemed, bent forward and picked it up for her, his jeans tightening beatifically over his buttocks.

_Oh yes. Sex on a stick._

__________________________________________________________________________

**You like?**

**Don't worry, more to come.**

**Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again !**

**I know it's been ages, but I'm back !**

**Anyhooz, happy reading !**

**P.s. S. Meyers owns all things Twilight**

**________________________________________________________________________**

chapter**THREE**

I rode up in the elevator (steering clear of the wall that had been previously been used as a sex aid) and leaned against the railing of the back wall, trying to gather my thoughts. I had never before been so attracted to any man in my life.

Of course, I'd had many previous sexual partners, but none of them had been able to turn me on as much as Edward had in a _single encounter_. And nothing had even happened!

All I knew was that now I had a fire burning inside of me that desperately needed to be taken care of. And since I didn't know anyone in this place, I'd have to take care of it myself.

I walked out onto the 4th floor, scanning the doors for 4B. Jeanette wasn't lying; it really was right down the end, furthest away from the elevators. Luckily, the rest of my luggage wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow and I only had one suitcase to carry, and my handbag. I fumbled around with the keys for a bit, before finally getting it into the slot and unlocking the door. The moment I stepped in I was overwhelmed.

It really was the most beautiful apartment I'd ever seen. First of all, it was _huge_! The door opened into a small but beautiful foyer that lead to the kitchen and lounge area, which housed an intimidating looking entertainment system. The kitchen was spacious and modern and had a large granite breakfast bench that was positioned in such a way that you could cook and watch the flat screen TV at the same time! _Yes_!

I walked on, into the master bedroom, and gasped. While the whole apartment was impressive, the bedroom was definitely the most amazing. The magnificent four-poster bed with drapes had to be taking up half the room! The room also had a large vanity table and chair, and next to it, the biggest wardrobe I'd ever seen. It was half full, and that confused me. Angela hadn't lived here for years, and as far as I know, I was the only person whom she had ever rented it out to. I fingered some of the clothing, which was mainly labeled, by famous designers such as Betsey Johnson and Marc Jacobs. I pulled my cell phone out, ready to call and question Angela, when I noticed a letter on the bed.

_Bella,_

_Welcome to Seattle and la casa del Angela! So what do you think? Adequate for your stay? Well even if it's not, you're stuck with it! Haha! _

_Anyways, I took the liberty of adding to your totally boring wardrobe choices, as you'll notice in the walk-in. Also, I asked Seth, who lives in 4C, to stock up the fridge for you, so by the time you read this, it should be full. If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, go to Seth. He's like a brother to me. _

_Other than that, don't stay in all day reading or something mundane like that. Go out, meet new people, have some FUN! Remember, Belle, this is a holiday, and holidays are meant for fun. And as your super intelligent therapist (haha!), I say it's time you had some! _

_If anything comes up, or you just want to talk, you know my number. Give me a call anytime, day or night._

_Love you,_

_ Angela._

I smiled at Angela's protectiveness. She really was a sweetie. I put the letter down and decided a phone call to yell at her about spending unnecessary money on me could wait. I had other, ahem, _more pressing_ things to do.

I closed the bedroom door, and stood in front of the colossal mirror. I slowly undid my wrap around dress and let it slide down to pool around my feet. I stared at my body in just a matching lace bra and panty set. I imagined it as Edward staring at me in my scantily clad body, and watched my nipples harden.

I let my fingertips roam my collarbone and move down, in between my breasts, down to my belly and back up again, all the while imagining it as Edward's beautiful fingers.

I unhooked the clasp of my bra, and let it fall to the floor. I let my fingertips roam the soft skin of my breasts for a moment before squeezing them and playing with my nipples. I pinched and rolled and teased my hard nipples, imagining it as Edward's hand, his mouth, his tongue, _oh, God_.

I kneeled in the floor, propped up on my knees as my fingers moved further down my body, slowly. I stopped at my thatch of trimmed hair and moved to my inner thighs, slowly – painfully – moving up towards my dripping sex. I cupped myself, feeling the inside skin of my hand against my wet folds and engorged clitoris. I grazed my wet folds with my right hand, and stimulated my clitoris with the left.

"_Oh, Ohhh, Oh, God._" I moaned, as I finally granted my fingers entrance. I pumped my fingers in and out in a constant rhythm, imagining Edward. His eyes. His smile. His hair. His – oh god – his damn fine ass!

The combination of the stimulation of my clitoris, my fingers inside of me, and _all that Edward_, made me come a helluva lot faster than usual. Damn, that man was fine! I lay back on the cool carpet, riding my orgasm for all it was worth.

If that man could do that to me after just a single meeting, imagine what he would do to me if I ever got the chance to actually bed him. _Oh, hell!_

I was immediately sexually frustrated again.

"Damn", I muttered, walking towards the en suite. I opened the door and was captivated. Like the rest of the apartment, it was shiny, new, and absolutely perfect. I filled the Jacuzzi (yes, a _Jacuzzi_!) with water and bubble bath, and slipped in. after successfully locating the button, I turned on the jets, and settled into my newfound heaven.

3

I was just slipping on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a loose white camisole when I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked to the door while still drying my hair with a towel, and opened it to a sweet looking man.

"Hi! You must be Bella! I'm Seth. Angie's told me a lot about you." He gushed. Seth was a tall gangly man, with a huge happy grin. He had russet colored skin, and a dark shade of sandy colored shaggy hair. I instantly loved him.

"Hi," I laughed, amused by this man. He really did seem like a caring brother. "Would you like to come in?"

He shook his head. "I was just about to head out, actually. I heard from Jeanette that you had arrived, and wanted to introduce myself. Angie told me she'd bash me up if I didn't look out for you." Seth chuckled, bemusedly, probably picturing tiny Angela trying to tackle him. "Why don't you come join us, actually? A couple of friends and I are going out for a drink and dinner. Wanna come with?

I was all set to say no, that I would be enjoying a nice quiet dinner by myself, but remembered Angela's letter and changed my mind.

"That's really nice of you, Seth. I'd love to. Let me just grab my bag."

I ran inside and grabbed my bag of the bench where I left it. I also slipped out of my comfy thongs and into my vintage deco pink pumps.

"All set?" Seth asked as I locked the door.

I nodded, and we made our way to the elevator. The more time I spent with him, the more I loved him. He was younger than me by a year, but he seemed infinitely wiser, with all his facts. There was never any silence between us; it was just too easy to talk to him.

As the elevator opened to the lobby, I noticed a leggy blonde stalking our way while hissing into her cell phone.

"–Fuck you, Edward! You better call me back as soon as you get this message!" Jessica caught Seth and I staring, and glared daggers at us. "What!"

Seth just saluted her, while I gave her an uneasy smile, trying not to let my thoughts appear on my face; _Why is she mad at him?! Did they break up?! Is he fair game?! What's going on?!_

Seth looked at me, bewildered. "Are you okay?"

Okay, so maybe I wasn't as great an actress as I thought. "I'm fine," I nodded

We drove in Seth's car along the busy streets of Seattle. Seth explained that we would be having drinks and dinner at a small but nice pub, with some of his friends.

"The guys are gonna love you." So he had noticed my hesitance. "Don't worry. Initially they might seem a little too…how would you put it…butch, maybe? But they're all real softies when you get right down to it. And they miss Angie. So it'll be nice to hear a bit about her." He smiled, encouragingly, as he parked.

I got out of the car and appraised the pub. It really was small, but it seemed homey, and that was nice. I followed Seth inside, and towards the back, where there were four other men sitting around a table laughing and chatting.

"Hey guys." Seth announced our arrival. "This is Bella, Angie's friend." At first they had seemed quizzical that Seth had brought a girl along with him – maybe I was intruding their guys night out, or maybe Seth just didn't bring girls around a lot – but at the mention of Angela's name, I was immediately accepted.

I was soon a part of the 'gang' and very happy that I had accepted Seth's invitation. In the short time I was there, I had become friendly with all four men – mischievous Paul; quiet but fun Embry; funny Quil; and good looking and kind Jacob.

I had gone to get another round of drinks from Garrett, the kind bartender, and when I came back, the guys were acting like children; they were teasing Seth, making smoochy sounds, about someone named Sam. Sam was probably his girlfriend.

I went back to the table and sat in Seth's lap. I don't handle my alcohol well and was getting very flirty towards all of the guys. I didn't know about anyone else, but when I got drunk, I got horny. I hadn't had sex in a long time, and now I had a choice of five gorgeous men. The guys must have noticed how tipsy I was and decided to call it a night. Since we had both drank a bit much, Seth and I shared a cab back to the apartment, in which I spent convincing him that women shouldn't have to bear the burden of walking, and how stilettos are the devil in disguise. In my drunken stupor, I convinced him to carry me up to my apartment. He definitely could handle his alcohol way better than I could and held his balance the whole way, before finally dropping me onto Angela's couch.

I pulled him down with me, half lying half sitting.

"Setthh" I slurred, moving my mouth towards his. He leaned back immediately, leaving me hanging,

"Whoa there, Bells." He looked alarmed.

"Whaaat?" I asked impatiently. "It's okay. You so don't need to play hard to get. This is just sex. 'Coz sex is fun." I hiccupped.

Seth pushed me off his lap and stood up. "Maybe I should just leave…"

"Is this 'coz of Sam? Whadduz she have, that I don't, huh?" I demanded, wondering why we weren't fucking already. "This Samantha chick's got nuthin' on me" I slurred.

Seth sighed. "Sam isn't short for Samantha, Bella. It's short for Samuel. Sam's not my girlfriend, he's my boyfriend."

**Reviews anyone?**


End file.
